


taeten; how to not tinder date

by euntro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, McDonald's, Strangers to Lovers, Tinder, Tinder date, no beta we die like zeppelis, probably gonna be rated for swearing, taeten - Freeform, ten is getting catfished, uber driver taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euntro/pseuds/euntro
Summary: ten got catfished by his tinder date. his uber driver who has to get him back home is the same who brought him there. he tries to cheer ten up.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	taeten; how to not tinder date

**Author's Note:**

> hi english isn't my native language so idk there will most likely be mistakes. i only write fics to improve my english for school assingments

**letswinwin:** _okay! see u at the café <3_

 **t** **envely:** _yup!!! can’t wait to finally see ur beauty irl_

ten grabbed his coat and threw a last glance at the mirror. several weeks now he has been texting with the guy named sicheng. not only was sicheng really nice to talk to and funny, he was quite good looking aswell. and with quite, ten means “he is art”.

he entered the uber, telling his driver the location. they both agreed on a small, cute café. it was next to a park, so they could easily go for a walk if they got bored of sitting inside.

the drive itself wasn’t spectacular. they needed about 15 minutes, which ten spent on his phone, checking himself out in the frontcamera from time to time.

he didn’t want to mess this up. you don’t find someone like sicheng everyday. giving himself a little motivational talk inside his head seemed to work, because when they arrived, he walked out of the car with confidence.

as he entered the room, he scanned the room to look for his date. the younger guy not to be found, ten dropped himself onto one of the chairs near the window, so he’d be able to see sicheng if he passed by the café.

after not so long waiting, a boy sat down onto the chair infront of him. ten didn’t know that guy. he definetly didn’t look like his expected date.

“who are you?”, ten asked. “so..” the stranger stared down at his feet. ten stared at him as if the stranger is an alien. “i’m sicheng actually. i’ve wanted to explain this to you way earlier but i didn’t know how to.. i hope you can forgive me?” he ended the question with shyly glancing at ten.

ten didn’t know what to say. is that what taeil had warned him of? while chatting with the younger, the idea of getting catfished didn’t even come to his mind once.

maybe that’s why sicheng had avoided trying to meet him at first. he’d use dumb excuses, to have a reason not to meet the older. at first ten thought, he’s being annoying and that sicheng didn’t like him, but now the strings in his brain connected.

“i’m sorry but i honestly don’t know what to say sicheng. i don’t think i can trust u and that’s a nono in a relationship.” he got up and ordered an uber. “stay safe”, he said with a mild smile and left the café.

he didn’t know what to feel. was he angry? sad? disappointed? he genuinely didn’t know. with his feelings still running around his mind, he went to the place his uber had sent him.

as he entered the car, he noticed his driver was the same who brought him here. kind of embarassed he sat down and told him to bring him home. „didn’t work out well, i’m guessing?“ the driver asked and turned around to look at ten.

he slightly nodded. “ended up getting catfished. didn’t expect that one. this is really embarrassing, honestly. the great ten, getting catfished by his tinder date. what a headline.”

ten felt himself blushing. he couldn’t stop staring, even though the other had already turned back, to start the engine.

his driver had red hair, reminding the black haired boy of a strawberries, a smile so pure and a face so handsome, he was doubting if sicheng’s catfish photos were really that attractive compared, to the beauty sitting infront of him

“ten? like the number?”, the other giggled. he was going to be the death of him, even though he was only his uber. they’d most likely, never meet again.

“yeah! ten, just like the number. it’s my name, incase you haven’t noticed yet.“

“it’s a nice name. unusual, but really nice. my name is taeyong by the way.”

“beautiful name for a beautiful man”

he could feel the other blush. ten usually doesn’t flirt a lot, but he most likely won’t see the strawberry-looking guy ever again, right? he could be a little bold. he won’t need to face embarrassment later.

“thank you. you aren’t really bad looking either”

“are you implying I only look decent?”

“no! don’t twist my words mister ten.”

ten shook his head and smiled. too caught up in their conversation, he didn’t notice that the driver wasn’t driving towards his actual goal.

“i think you went the wrong way. this is the complete opposite direction. you have to turn to reach my house- wait ohmygod are you trying to kidnap me. i mean you’re-“

“don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you. well I kinda am. but i know where i’m going, just trust me”

“you’re a complete stranger to me though. i mean i’m not quite sure if i should trust you.”

both of them giggled.

“well you’re right but that won’t stop me. taeyong is here to save your day”

as they’ve continued driving, they’ve also continued their little chat. ten found out taeyong was going to the same college as him and is an art major. he loves puppies and his favourite singer is baekhyun. he likes singing and produces his own songs. he seems to be really kind and calm.

all of this fit right into ten’s type. too bad he is only his uber driver. he doubted he’d see the other again, they might go to the same college but have never seen each other before.

“anyways, dear ten, we have arrived. i hope you like mcdonalds ice cream”

ten looked out of the window. they were in a mcdonalds drive through. he didn’t expect this, he thought the chances of him getting kidnapped would be higher than this happening right now.

the other turned around to look at the black haired man. he was beaming, the sun should be jealous of this man. ten might pass away, his driver was cuter than ever expected.

after taeyong had paid for their mcflurries, he stopped at the parking lot. both of them were sitting in the car, ice cream in hand and laughing. they got along like they’ve known each other for ages, cracking one joke after the other.

“i think, if it means i get to hang out with you and you buy me ice cream, i would like to get catfished every single day.”

“you deserved better. i mean, if i was him i’d feel the need to impress you with someone else’s pictures too, i think i could never compare to your handsomeness”

“if you would kindly shut up, i usually feel like i’m the hottest in te room but now you’re here.”

“not only good looking, but also aware of it? you never fail to impress me”

“well taeyong, i’m full of suprises.”

later on, after they’ve finished several discussions about things they like and their ice cream, they exchanged numbers.

‘well the never see again thing did not work out well’ ten thought to himself. but he was glad, he may get beyond friendship. who knows, right?

(later, after ten had arrived at home)

**taeyongie:** _hey, today was great :D i hope we can meet on te campus tomorrow_

**you:** _can't wait to see you again! <3_

**Author's Note:**

> haiii i hoped u liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated (catsmirk emoji) idk if i shoudl continue this and make them really fall in love or not. scream at me on twitter to help me decide! 
> 
> @dnerlix on twitter


End file.
